Friendship, The Strongest Bond
by Nolay
Summary: What happens if Tallest Purple goes missing. What happens when his best friend finds out. Read and find out
1. The News

Friendship, The Strongest Bond

Chapter 1 The News

Summary: Ali is an Irkan, her closest friend is Tallest Purple, but when he goes missing she'll stop at nothing to get him back.

Tears streamed down my face at the news. I read the letter over and over again, wishing, hoping it wasn't true.

Ali,

I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Purple is gone. He dissapeared just yesterday. We have no idea where he is or if he's okay. If you feel the need come and see me.

Tallest Red

I couldn't take it, my only friend on this whole planet, gone? It can't be true. I get up, get dressed in my best uniform, got into my voot cruiser and headed off to see what this was all about.When I arrived everybody just stared at me as I walked down the hall. They knew who I was, I have come here so many times with Purple right by my side, but now I'm walking down the long hallway alone. The gaurds recignizing me let me into the room at the end of the hall, it's Purples room. Other Irkans were searching around the room for clues and Tallest Red was standing in the middle of the room,he was holding a small box. I raised one attenae in suspiction. I walked to him slowly looking around remembering all the other times I have been in this room.

Red saw me coming in the room, "I knew you'd be here." he said smiling. I went up to him and kneeled he looked at me with a warm smile,"You should know by now you don't have to do that anymore." I stood up, but continued to look at the floor. Red kneeled down and lifted my head. Tears were streaming down my face. He put his arms around me trying to comfort me. I just buried my face in his chest and cried uncontrolably. I pulled away after a while, and Red looked at me, "Ali, I know this is hard for you. We found this on his bed we figured it's for you." He handed me the box, all I could do was stand there holding it. I just couldn't move my arms to open it. "He c-can't be." I finally said and just broke down again. Red motioned to the others to leave the room, they all bowed thier heads and left. Red walked to the bed in the corner of the room with me. I sat on the bed with the box clutched to my chest. "He's my...best friend." Red sat next to me and tryed his best to comfort me. "I know." I buried my face in Red's chest again and soon cried myself to sleep.

I woke up a few hours later and saw the box right next to me. Remembering what happened I could feel the tears coming again. I held them back and slowly opened the box and the first thing I saw was a card, I opened it and slowly read what it said.

To a special friend, Ali, Happy Birthday!

I started to cry and read at the very bottom,

If you need somone to talk to, use your gift to call me.

I took out my gift and saw that it was a necklace with a purple jewel in the shape of a heart. I was amazed at what it was, "A video locket?" I opened it and holograms of times together with purple started to play. I quickly closed it to stop myself from crying again. "How do I use it to call him?" Just as I saisd those words the jewel started to glow and a hologram appeared. It was Purple, I was ready to cry. The hologram looked at me and smiled, "I guess you got your present." I wiped my eyes. "I can't believe you remembered my birthday." Purple laughed, "How could I forget?" Then he looked down, "I just wish I was there with you." I just stared, "Where are you? What happened?" He looked up, "It's the Vortians. They want the planet to surrender to them and they felt taking me was the best way to do it." I clenched my fist in anger, "They won't get away with it, I'm going to get you back right now." He raised an attenae, "By yourself?" I shook my head, Why not? Nobdy takes my best friend and gets away with it." He sighed, "Be careful." and the hologram dissapeared.

(a few minutes later)

"You what?" Red asked in disbeleif. I swayed back and forth, "I need a SIR unit." He raised one of his attenae and looked down on me, a little intimidating at first, but I repeated,"I need a SIR unit." He shook his head, "I can't jsut give you a SIR unit, Ali. I'd love to but I can't." I looked up at him, "Why?" He kneeled down to my eye level, "Because only invaders who are going on missions are allowed to recieve a SIR unit. You're not going on a mission, you're not even an invader so I'm sorry I can't give you a SIR unit." I understood what he was saying, but I knew Purple needed help, and nothing was going to stop me and I headed to the room where all the SIR units are kept.

Me: You can probably guess what Ali's doing to do.

Tallest Red: Get into serious trouble.

Me: She's determined.

Tallest Red: Well, once her mind is made up there is no stoping her.

Me: lol. Oh well. Please Review and I'll be glad to listen to any suggestions for the next chapter.

Tallest Red: A SIR unit won't be enough.

Me: Zip it!


	2. I need your help!

Me:New chapter!

Gir:hooray!

Me:What are you doing here?

Gir:What does that do?

Me:No that turns off the computer! Uh...please read and review!

Chapter2 I need Your Help!

All I could think about was getting into my voot cruiser and saving Purple as I ran down thw hall with a SIR unit in my arms. I finaly got to my voot cruiser and put the SIR inside and was about to get in myself when I heard my name called, "Ali!" I froze and turned around to see Red trying to catch up with me before I left. I waited for him wondering if he found out I just stole a SIR unit. He caught up to me and took a moment to catch his breath, he obviously called out to me more than once. "Ali, before you go, I almost forgot." He handed me an envlope, I opened it to see a birthday card, "Purple had told me your birthday was coming up." I smiled as I closed the envlope back up, "Thanks." Then sombody came running down the hall, "My Tallest! One of the new SIR models is missing!" Red turned around, "Look around and find it. Whoever took it couldn't have gotten too far yet!" I got into my voot cruiser to get ready to leave, "Ali." "Hm?" I looked up. Red smiled at me, "Don't worry too much, okay?" I smiled, "Okay," and with that I took off.

I looked at my SIR unit and activated it. It twiched and it's eyes lit up. It even had eye lashes meaning it was a girl. The thing I liked most about her was her purple eyes. I looked at her and she saluted, "Mistress." She spoke normally, not like most robots do. "Mistress' name?" She said. I replied, "Ali." She then said, "My name?" I thought for a moment, "Lavender." Then she giggled, "Lavender, ready for action." I smiled, "Great." Then I remembered somthing, "Vortians are tougher than they look. I think I'll need more than just Lavender to save Purple." I thought for a minute, "Who can I ask for help?" There was only one person I could think of who might help me, "Do I really want to ask him? He was always being rude to me." I knew I couldn't save Purple alone. "Well, looks like I'll need help from... Zim." I sighed as I spoke, "Computer, find the location of Invader Zim." The computer worked fast "Invader Zim found. Location, planet Earth." I raised an anttenae, "Set coordnates for Earth." Then I thought, "Make it quick, it's an emergancy." My voot cruiser then boosted into warpspeed and Earth was in sight within half an hour. "You can slow down now!" I yelled and my voot cruiser went back to normal speed.

I flew my voot criuser toward Earth to the locaton that my computer showed me was Zim's base. I could see Zim's base after a while and I also saw Zim walking down the street toward his base. "Looks like he's been somwhere." I saw him look up at my voot cruiser, and I didn't have time to aviod it because it was so sudden and I didn't expect him to look. "Oh great. Now he knows I'm here." Then I got transmission, "Who are you?" It was Zim, "Uh, you probably don't remember me Zim, but I sure remember you." Then he spoke again, "You voice is familliar but I can't quite remember a name." I sighed, "Just let me land and then we'll talk." He sounded annoyed, "Fine, as soon as you land, I want to know who you are and why you're here." I giggled, "Ok." I saw the roof of his base open up, revealing a place to land. I landed my voot cruiser and went down to the main level of the base just as Zim walked in the door.

I stared at him for a minute, "why do you look like that?" He rolled his eyes as he got rid of his disguse, "It's a disguse to blend in with the others on the planet. Enough of your questions, who are you?" I smiled, "I didn't think you'd remember me Zim, but I'm sure my name will bring back memories." He asked again, "Who are you?" I sighed, "Do you remember little Ali? Who is a year younger than you?" His eyes went wide, "Ali?" Then he he had a smirk on his face, "The only one who never graduated from the academy to become an invader." I balled my hands into fists and yelled at him with anger in my voice, "I didn't fail if that's what you think!" He folded his arms and spoke with sarcasm in his voice, "Oh really? Then tell me, what happened?" I looked down and sighed, "I dropped out okay, I dropped out." I turned around and folded my arms. Zim walked up to me, "Ali? Why did you drop out?" I didn't look at him but he could hear in my voice that I was crying, "That's a dumb question, Zim. You should know, I was in the same level as you, but you and the others picked on me and bullied me because I was younger." Zim put his hand on my shoulder, "Ali, I'm sorry, but I don't remember doing any of that." I pulled away, "You never wanted to take the blame for anything you did. You always used me as a scapegoat!" I sighed, "Zim, I actually came to ask you for help." He raised an attenae, "With what?" I told him what happened and said that he was the only one who I knew might help me save Purple. "Please, Zim. You're the only one I can turn to."

Zim turned to me, "Alright, but what do I get out of it?" I thought for a minute, "I'll forgive you for everything you did to me at the academy, except maybe for the time you stuck me in a trash can and locked me in the janitors closet." Zim sighed, "Fine just give me a day to prepare." I smiled, "Thanks Zim." He went down to his lab and I sat on the couch, "What am I going to do while I wait for Zim to get prepared?" I heard I hight pitched voice ask me a question, "Want a taquito?" "Huh?" I turned to see a small SIR unit that looked like Lavender except he had blue eyes. He stood there smiling at me. "Uh... thanks but I'm fine, I'm Ali. What's your name?"

Me:Ali meets Gir.

Zim:She had to ask me. I don't remember locking her in a closet. But now that you mention it...

Me: sighPlease review!.


	3. Meet Gir

Chapter 3 Meet Gir

Me:Chapter 3

Gir:I'm in the story now!

Me:I wrote the chapter happy now Gir?

Gir:YAY!

The little SIR unit looked at me smiling. "I'm Gir!" I laughed, "Nice to meet you, Gir. You're Zims SIR unit aren't you?" He replied, "I guess so." I sighed and took out my locket, Gir looked curiously at it. When I noticed I smiled, "Would you like to see?" He sat beside me on the couch and I opened my locket. A hologram appeared, "I remember this," and Gir and I watched as it played. The video showed me and Purple in two separate voot cruisers. I said to him, "How about a race to Foodcourtia? Loser buys lunch." Purple smiled, "You're on!" Then we raced off. The video then skipped to after the race. I was looking at Purple, "Did you let me win?" He smirked, "Maybe." We laughed and then I closed the locket. Gir looked up, "I wanna watch it again!" I looked at him, "Maybe later Gir." He noticed I got depressed. I called Lavender, "Lavender, you can come down now." She was by my side almost immediately after. "Lavender, reporting for duty." She looked at my locket, "Wow, it's pretty." Gir looked at her, "I can get you one." Lavender looked at him, "And you are?" Gir smiled, "My names Gir," and then he asked her,"Want a taquito?" Lavender found this question funny, she laughed and said,"I like you Gir!" Gir was delighted and said, "Come with me." Lavender giggled, "Okay." Then they ran off somewhere.

I sat and looked out the window. "Don't worry Purple, I'll get you back soon." Then Zim came back, "This will take longer than I thought." I heard him say this and I turned around, "What do you mean?" He looked at me. "you said it's the Vortians we're up against, right?" I got up, "Yeah, why?" He turned around, "Never mind. I need to make some modifications to the voot cruiser." He was about to leave the room, "Zim?" He turned around, "Eh?" I looked down,"About you're SIR unit." He walked over to me, "You mean Gir?"I looked up, "Yeah, I was talking to him a minute ago. Is he some type of special model? He doesn't seem to be like the rest." Zim just smiled, "The Tallest gave Gir to me for my mission, because I was assigned a special mission and there fore I was given an advanced SIR unit." I looked confused, "Gir doesn't seem too advanced." Zim turned and went to the elevator, "Enough questions. I have work to do." He went up on the elevator and I just watched him go up. Okay." I sighed and sat down again, and being very bored stared out the window again.

Zim came back down after a few minutes and started to put on his disguise, I asked, "Going somewhere?" He sounded annoyed. "You ask too many questions." I rolled my eyes, "Can I go with you?" He looked at me, "If you stop asking so many questions." I smiled, "Sure." He thought for a minute, "You'll need a disguise." He let me choose a disguise. The disguise I liked best was long brown hair, light brown eyes, and a pink shirt and pink mini skirt. I also had black boots that went up to my knees. Zim thought I had a strange taste in style, "Won't you turn heads." He said sarcastically. I blushed and we left.

We went out the door and I bumped into someone right away and I saw a camera drop. I picked it up and handed it back to the person who dropped it, "Sorry about that." I said smiling. He got up and said, "No, it's my fault." He had black hair and glasses. He looked at the way I was dressed and just said, "Wow. Uh.. you like the color pink?" I smiled, "Yeah. I'm Ali." He smiled back, "My names Dib." Then he looked at Zim, "You two know each other?" Zim spoke up, "She's just a friend, Dib," Zim pushed me forward and I called back, "It was nice to meet you!" He sighed, "Yeah." We turned the corner when Zim stopped me, "Was that a friend of yours, Zim?" Zim looked mad, "Stay away from him. He's Dib, he will try to expose you as an Irken, and yes that's bad!" I got a sarcastic look on my face and acted sarcastic, "Well excuse me for being polite!" We went into a store and Zim bought a few tools, he said he needed them to fix his voot cruiser because their was a problem with one of the engines. I saw a necklace that looked like my locket and asked Zim to buy it, "Why?" When he asked, I said, "Because Lavender likes my locket and Gir told her he'd get one for her." Zim looked confused, "So?" I rolled my eyes, "Zim, we can buy this necklace and have Gir give it to Lavender as a gift from him." Zim seemed to understand even though he was a bit annoyed, "Fine, but as soon as we get home, I'm working on the voot cruiser. So don't bother me." I sighed and looked down, "Okay, but what am I supposed to do while I wait?" He didn't look at me, "Find a way to entertain yourself, it won't take long anyway."

We finally got back and Gir greeted with enthusiasm, "YAY! They're back!" I gave Gir a box, "Gir, this is a gift for you to give to Lavender. It's the necklace you said you'd get her." He smiled, "Okay." I watched as Lavender opened it, her face lit up and she gave Gir a hug, "Oh thank you Gir, I love it!"she said as she put it on. Zim went op on the elevator. It was getting dark out. I sat on the couch, "I guess we'll leave tomorrow." I thought and fell asleep.

Me:Done! I'm on a roll with these chapters.

Zim:Wrench!

Me:Here. Oh, and to Invader Johnny, sorry but I don't really know who minimoose is, tell me about him and I'll try to fit him in.

Zim:Oh great!

Me:What?

Zim:Now we have to clean up the oil!

Me:I'll get the mop, please review!


	4. Are we leaving yet?

Chapter 4 Are We Leaving Yet?

Me: Okay this chapter took a while but it's finally up for everyone to read.

Zim: Only two people actually review the story.

Me: It's better than no reviews.

Zim: Yeah sure.

Me: Any way, I decided to add a song I found online, just to let you know now, a few chapters in the future will include songs. Read and review!

I woke up at the sound of a high pitched squeak in the middle of the night. I opened my eyes slightly and saw a purple.. thing floating in the air. "What are you supposed to be?" I said as I got up rubbing my eyes. It looked at my locket, "Squee!" I stared at it, "Is squeak all you can do?" Then Zim finally came down from working on his voot cruiser. "Were you up there all night?" He looked at me, he was obviously exhausted , "I see you've met Minimoose." I looked at him, "Minimoose?" Zim walked over, "I created him. He watches the house while I'm gone when Gir isn't around and he helps out when he can." I continued to look at Minimoose, "He's cute." Then I yawned and laid down to go back to sleep. Zim sat on the couch to think about anything he might be forgetting, but ended up falling asleep himself.

I woke up and found Zim sleeping right next to me. I got up and smiled. I decided to sit outside until he woke up. I put on my disguise and quietly went outside. I took out my locket and opened it, another image played. It was the time I broke my arm, I smiled as the image played.

(in the locket)

I was sitting next to Purple after breaking my arm, I never told him it was because of a dare. Purple was hugging me and I started humming. "What are you humming, Ali?" I looked up at him, "Just a song that I know. You heard it once too. It's called 'My Best Friend.' It's my favorite song." He smiled and we just started singing the song together.

He's my best friend best of all best friends

Do you have a best friend too?

He tickles in my tummy he's so yummy yummy

Hey you should get a best friend too!

Hey there baby can I see you smile?

I'm going to a party and it's gonna be wild.

Can I come, am I sitting alone?

No, friends are never alone.

That's right!

Maybe some pretty girls are in your row

Excuse me, I could also be your girl

Lately, everyone is making fun

Na, na, na, na, na. Na, na ,na ,na, na, na.

He's my best friend best of all best friends

Do you have a best friend too?

He tickles in my tummy he's so yummy yummy

Hey, you should get a best friend too!

We laughed and the image stopped playing.

I closed my locket and realized I was crying. I wiped my eyes and I heard someone. "Ali? Right?" I looked up and saw it was Dib, "Yeah." He looked at me, "What are you doing this early? It's 6:00." I got up, "Why are you out at 6:00?" He smiled, "Zim probably told you my intentions. I thought I'd get an early start on exposing him today." I looked down, "Oh. Well, I guess I just couldn't go back to sleep." Dib looked at me, "You okay? You look a little depressed." I faked a smile, I'm fine." He shrugged, "Okay. So being Zims friend you must be an alien too." I looked at him, "So?" He raised an eyebrow, "So you admit it?" I turned away, I don't really care whether you know or not." He turned me back around to face him, "so you wouldn't mind showing me what you really look like then?" I really didn't care so I dropped my disguise. Dib was surprised, "You're actually doing this freely?" I frowned, "I don't really care." He smirked, "Really? You're not worried I'll expose you?" I put my disguise back on and turned away from him, "I've got bigger things to worry about. I'm only trying to save my best friend and I'm here to ask Zim for help." Dib turned me to face him again, like Zim, he was taller than me, "Why don't you tell me about it, Ali." He said with a smile. I decided to ignore what Zim told me before and told Dib the whole story.

I waved with a computer under my arm as Dib walked away, "Good luck, Ali! Remember use that computer to call me if you need more help." I smiled, Okay, thanks!" I clutched the computer to my chest and went back inside. Zim was finally waking up. I smiled as I got rid of my disguise. "Sleep well, Zim?" He stretched and the only thing he said was, "Come on." He went to the elevator and looked at me, "Are we going or not?" I was so happy to finally be leaving I ran over with a big smile. As we went up on the elevator, Zim called down, "Minimoose watch the house while we're gone!" I heard Minimoose respond, "Skwee!" When we reached the top, I saw Gir and Lavender were already in the voot cruiser, Zim got in, "Come on, Ali." I looked at him, "Are you sure we should use your voot cruiser, it's an old model you know." He glared at me, "Do you want to do this or not?" I sighed and got in, then we took off. As we flew away I saw Dib watching us leave sitting on the roof of his house.

Me: I think Dib likes Ali.

Dib: What? She's an alien?

Me: So?

Dib: I don't fall in love with aliens.

Me: I didn't say you did.

(Dib blushes)

Me: Hmm…Anyway, please review!.


	5. Run Away!

Chapter 5

Run Away!

Me: What if the Vortians find out you're coming?

Zim: Don't care!

Me: You just want to get rid of Ali don't you?

Zim: So what if I do?

Me: Read and review!

Zim's voot cruiser raced past the stars until he slowed it down. I was talking to Lavender, "Mistress? You're really worried aren't you?" I looked at the stars while I talked to her, and I knew Zim was listening, "Well, of course I'm worried. He's my only friend, and I'll do anything to get him back." Zim turned around and looked at me, I pretended not to notice. "To tell the truth, both of the Tallest treat me more like a little sister than a friend, they don't even take my height into account." I started to cry, "Why did this have to happen?" Lavender sat next to me, "Don't cry mistress. We'll find him." I turned to Lavender, "Thanks for making me feel better Lavender."

Zim turned back around, "How do you know it was the Vortians anyway?" I looked at Zim, "I was able to communicate with Purple and he told me what happened. I hope he's still okay." Zim looked at the screen, "Is someone following us?" I went over and looked, "It looks like four or five ships." I looked out the window and my eyes went wide, "Zim! It's the Vortians! They must know!" Zim turned to me, "Are you sure?" I looked back, "Zim, those are Vortian ships! We have to lose them." Zim turned to the controls, "Hold on!" He boosted the speed of his voot cruiser and the Vortian ships started firing. We took a hit and the voot cruiser shook. "Zim we have to get out of their line of fire." He didn't listen, "We'll be fine!" I went flying back as he picked up sped. We took another hit, "Zim, one more hit and we're done for!" Then I saw all the ships charge up a shot all at once, " Zim! Listen to me, we have to get out of here now." He didn't listen and all five of the Vortian ships fired at once. All I saw was a flash and that was it.

"Ali? Ali, you alright?" I woke up and saw Zim with a worried look on his face. I got up, "My head hurts." Zim helped me get up, "It should after what happened." I looked around, we crashed on a planet that was nothing but swamp. "Oh, great." Then I looked at the voot cruiser, it was a wreak, "Tell me this isn't happening!" Zim looked at me, I couldn't help but yell at him, "I can't believe this! Zim you have to get the voot cruiser fixed right now!" Zim got an angry look on his face, "I don't take orders from you Ali!" I balled my fists in anger, "It doesn't matter who you take orders from, Zim! You don't listen to me anyway, and now we're stuck on this swampy planet!" Zim just yelled, "And I suppose it's my fault?" Just like at the academy, never wanting to take the blame, "If you just listened to me this wouldn't have happened!" I pointed at the voot cruiser. "Fine, Ali! I'll fix it!" I glared at him, "You better." Then I walked off so Zim couldn't see me. I leaned against a tree and cried, "Zim is such a jerk. I'm starting to wonder if I should have even asked him." I grabbed my locket and held it tightly. "Purple I need to talk to you."

My locket started to glow and Purple was in front of me. "Ali, I was wondering when you would call. Where are you?" I shrugged, "No idea. Some type of swampy planet." He thought for a second, "Is the whole planet just a swamp?" I shook my head, "I think so." Then Purple got worried, "Ali, you have to get off that planet." I stared at him, "Why?" He looked at me, "The creatures on that planet are dangerous, you have to get off that planet before they find you." He looked to his left, "There coming back. Ali, I have to go, remember get off that planet." Then he disappeared and my locket stopped glowing. "Right!"

I ran back to Zim, "Zim!" He turned around, "What?" I ran up to him and caught my breath, "We need to be careful until the voot cruiser is fixed. I just uh…. saw something out there." Zim looked at me, "What was it?" I just sighed, "Zim, I'll help you fix the voot cruiser, we need to get off this planet." He turned around and started to fix the engine, "If you want to help, don't bother me." I looked down, "Alright, and Zim?" He didn't look at me, "What?" I looked at him, "I'm sorry I yelled at you." Then he looked at me, "I'm sorry too." I smiled and let him work on the voot cruiser. I was sure to keep an eye out for danger.

Me: They finally get along.

Zim: I guess Ali is really worried.

Me: She just needs you to get along with her.

Zim: Sure.

Me: Please review!.


	6. Are you ok?

Chapter 6

Are You Okay?

Me: Okay, no more fighting with Ali and Zim.

Gir: Aww.. Master and Ali are friends now.

Me: Yes they are. Please read and review!

I asked Zim if I could help with the voot cruiser and he told me I could fix the computer. I sang as I worked on it, "Hold on, but don't hold too tight. Let go, it's gonna be alright. Don't run away from what your heart is saying, so… Be strong, if that's what your afraid of. Come on, show them what you're made of. I know it's hard but you gotta keep holding on." Zim looked at me as I sang, "Ali?" I looked up, "Yeah, Zim?" He smiled, "You like to sing don't you?" I smiled back, "I always sing depending on how I feel." Zim had finished with the engine and started to help me with the computer, "When are sometimes that you sing?" I thought for a minute, "Well, I mostly sing when I'm happy. Right now, I'm just keeping my spirit up." He looked at me, "You are really worried aren't you?" I looked down, "He's my best friend and I'll risk anything to find him." I connected two wires and shocked myself. "Ow." I pulled my hand back grasping it. Zim looked worried, "You have to be more careful, Ali. Let me see." I held out my hand, "You have a small burn but nothing serious." It hurt so much that I had a few tears falling from my eyes, "But it hurts a lot." Zim just smiled, "Why don't you just let me finish fixing the computer. Then we will be able to leave." I just sat back and thought about Purple as I watched Gir and Lavender play outside of the voot cruiser.

I heard something in the distance, "Zim, did you hear that?" He turned around, "Hear what?" I got out of the voot cruiser and looked around, "It sounded like a low rumble in the distance somewhere." Zim came and stood next to me and the sound came again only louder, and this time he heard it, "Whatever it is Ali, there's more than one." Lavender ran up with Gir, "Mistress, in the forest part of the swamp there is a group of creatures heading this way. They know we are here." Then Gir said, "We're all doomed!" He didn't say it in his usual stupid way, he sounded scared. The rumble came again and we saw a tree fall over. "Zim, what do we do? The voot cruiser isn't ready to take off yet!" Zim ran to the voot cruiser and pressed a few buttons. He looked back at me, "It's got enough power to take us to another planet." I didn't hear him, I was looking in the direction of the forest, in every direction there were glowing red eyes and low rumbling sounds coming from every direction. "Ali, lets go!" I was too scared to move, Zim ran to me and grabbed my arm, "Lets go!" We ran toward the voot cruiser and I felt a jolt of pain in my left shoulder, I yelled and dropped to my knees. Zim carried me the rest of the way to the voot cruiser where Gir and Lavender were already waiting. Zim started it up and we raced off.

My shoulder hurt so much, Zim took a look and pulled out a small arrow. "it looks like a small arrow, at least you're not bleeding." I looked at him, "It still hurt." He went to the controls, "The closest planet is Zen." I looked at him, "Is it a friendly planet?" Zim turned to me, "Only one way to find out." We landed and everything seemed safe enough. We got out of the voot cruiser and I started to feel dizzy. Zim noticed something was wrong, "Are you okay Ali?" I smiled, "I'm fine." Then we heard somebody behind us, "What are you doing here?" I turned to see a young man who looked like a human staring at us. Zim turned around too, "We need to stay somewhere until our ship is fixed and this was the closest planet." The young man smiled, "We don't usually allow outsiders on the planet, but you two seem harmless enough." I started to get very tired and dizzy all of a sudden, "Zim….." All I heard was Zim yell as I blacked out, "Ali!"

When I woke up, I saw Zim standing with the young man we met earlier and I was in a bed. I felt too weak to get up. Zim looked really worried, "Glad you're awake, Tan said the arrow that hit you had something on it that made you sick." I could barely even speak, "Tan?" The young man walked up, "Yes, my name is Tan." He was about five feet tall and he had blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Zim helped me sit up as Tan offered me something to drink, "It'll help you feel better." I accepted it, "Thanks." I took a sip and it actually had kind of a fruity taste. I looked around the room and it was really no bigger than my own apartment back on Irk, nothing fancy pretty average. I just felt like going back to sleep, I laid back down, "Zim?" Zim turned to me, "Yeah, Ali?" I looked at him sleepily, "When is the voot cruiser going to be ready to fly again?" Zim smiled, "All we have to do is find a power source for the engines, then we'll be able to leave." Tan walked over to us, "I can help with that." Zim turned to him, "How?" Tan smiled, "There is an energy source on the planet that can power up any thing.' I smiled, "That's good." Tan looked at me, "You should get some rest. That chemical on the arrow will keep you from going anywhere for a while." Then I fell back to sleep and in my dream, my worry for Purple got the better of me. All I saw was a Vortian gun firing and Purple's lifeless body fall to the ground.

I shot up screaming, I was breathing heavily and I was sweating. Zim and Tan were gone, but a young girl walked into the room, "Are you alright?" She had long brown hair and green eyes that glowed like emeralds in the light. She was very motherly, she felt my forehead, "You're burning up." She gave me something to drink that immediately brought the fever down, "There that's better." As soon as I calmed down I asked, "Where's Zim?" She smiled, "Don't worry. Your friend went with Tan to find enough energy to power your ship." I sighed, "Ok, who are you?" She opened a window and a gentle, cool breeze blew in. She turned to me, "I'm Shana, Tan's fiancé." My eyes went wide, "You and Tan are going to get married?" She smiled, "Yes, in the summer." I looked down, "Wow." Then Tan and Zim walked in, "So, Zim do you think that'll be enough?" Zim smirked, "It's plenty." I looked at them, "Hey, Zim." He smiled at me, "Feeling better?" I smiled, "Much." Shana turned to him, "She still has a small fever, but that will be gone by tomorrow." I looked at her, "So that means we could leave today if we wanted to?" She smiled, "I don't see why not, but why the rush?" I looked down, "A very close friend of mine is in trouble and I'm trying to save him." Tan looked at Shana, "They could leave today, but there is something I think we should give them first." Shana smiled, "Right. I know exactly what you're talking about."

We waved good bye as the voot cruiser took off. "Good luck!" Tan called out. Shana smiled, "I hope you succeed!" I waved holding a bracelet, Zim had one too. I put mine on, "Do you think they'll work?" Zim looked at the bracelet that was around his own wrist, then at me, "I hope so." I smiled and said to myself, "Purple here I come!"

Me: Once again, they're off!

Lavender: Mistress is very determined.

Me: Yes she is.

Gir: Yay!

Me: Please review!.


	7. Conversation with Dib

Chapter 7 Conversation with Dib

Me: This one took me a while to think up.

Dib: I think I'll send Ali an e-mail, just to see how things are going.

Me: Be my guest. Read and review please.

I was getting bored looking out the window until I remembered the computer that Dib gave me. I opened it and it turned on immediately. "Cool." Zim turned around, "Ali. Where did you get that computer?" I looked at him, "Dib gave it to me before we left." Zim stared at me, "Do you actually trust him with a gift? He could use that to track us down." I shrugged, "That's the plan. I could use it to call him if we need help." Zim turned back to the controls, "We don't need help, especially not from him." I sighed and something came up on the computer screen, "E-mail?" I opened it up and it was a video instant message program. I smiled at who was on the screen.

"Dib?" He smiled back, "Hi Ali. Just wanted to know how things were going." I sighed, "Well, we kinda ran into a few problems, but we should find Purple any minute now." Dib stared, "Is he being held on the planet or a prison ship?" I never thought about that, "I don't really know actually." Zim rolled his eyes, "It's most likely a prison ship, Ali." I looked at him, "Oh." Dib looked at me sarcastically, "So, is Zim still rude to you?" I smiled, "No. We finally have an understanding. Things are going a lot smoother now." Dib gave me a big smile, "That's good." I leaned back and sighed, Dib tilted his head, "You're really worried aren't you?" I grabbed my locket, "I had a dream that just made my worries worse. He's my best friend and I don't want to lose him." Dib gave me a warm smile, "You're really close to him, huh?" I smiled, "Yeah, he treats me more like a little sister than his friend." Dib sighed, "That's one strong bond, Ali. How long have you known him anyway?" I looked at him, "Well everybody knows the Tallest, but if you mean personally, about 10 years. He disappeared on my birthday." Dib sighed, "Of all days. That had to have been the worst." I looked down, "Yeah. I don't even now how long I cried. The same thought just kept going through my head. Red helped to calm me down a little." Dib was getting interested, "So? How did you meet him?"

I could remember clear as day. "It was a year after I dropped out of the academy." Dib looked at me, "Why did you drop out?" I looked down, "Long story." Dib sat back and I finally saw what his room looked like through the screen. He smiled, "Well, go on with your story." I sighed, "Well, like I said already I dropped out of the academy; I was invited to a party for some reason. I never did find out the reason." Dib laughed. "Anyway it was a party for Re, lasers galore, of course. Well, I just kept to myself in a corner with a drink and just watched everyone else." Dib sighed, "Didn't have many friends?" I shook my head, "No. Well, I just stood there and I heard someone ask me 'You okay?' I turned to see Purple smiling at me. I just looked down, 'Yeah, I'm fine.' We talked for a while and instantly became friends." Dib smiled, "Wow." I smiled too, "I blushed when I blurted out, 'You were always my favorite.' When I realized what I said I nearly died. But he just smiled as someone passed with a camera." Dib was really interested, "What happened then?" I smiled at the memory, "He pulled me next to him and said, 'Smile for the camera!' I'll never forget that day. It was the happiest day of my life. Everyone had seen what happened and they were all clapping, so was Red. After that, visits became a part of my daily schedule." Dib was amazed, "Wow. You two have been friends ever since?" I noticed Zim had been listening too, I turned back to Dib, "Yeah, I'll risk anything to get him back. I'll put my life on the line for him." I heard someone in the background of the computer. "Dib! Get down here now!" I raised an antennae, "Who's that?" Dib sighed, "My sister, Gaz. Look, I gotta go. Remember just call me when you need help." I smiled, "Right." Then the screen went black.

Zim looked at me, "That's how you met him?" I sighed, "Pretty much." Zim looked at his computer, "Well, we'll reach the Vortian planet in a few minutes. Only thing is, the planet is guarded by ships." I thought for a moment, "Well, you said yourself he's most likely on a prison ship. So all we have to do is…." Zim finished the sentence for me "Find out which one it is." It wasn't long before all the ships were in sight.

Me: This chapter was used mainly to tell you how Ali and Purple met.

Dib: Hope Ali will be okay.

Me: Don't worry she'll be fine. Oh, and in everyone's reviews I'd like it if somebody could give me a little info about Lard Nar. Thanks..


	8. This Wasn't Planed

Chapter 8 This Wasn't Planned

Me: Yay! Next chapter!

ping

Purple:sigh

Me: What are you doing?

Purple: Flinging things.

Me: Oook. Read and review.

"Zim, which ship do you think it is?" He looked around at the ships, "Not sure." A large ship caught my eye, "Do you think it's that one over there?" Zim looked at it, "Looks like it. Let's go." We slowly flew over to the ship. Zim smirked, "This is the Vortian prison ship alright." I smiled, "Finally, all we have to do is get Purple and get out of here." Zim looked at me, "You do have a plan, right?" I thought for a minute, "Well, no." Zim rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me you never had a plan. No wonder you dropped out of the academy." I looked at him, "Don't start that again. You know very well I was never invader material in the first place." Zim smirked, "You did fail almost every test." I shook my head, "Are you still proud of that nickname you gave me?" Zim raise an antennae, "You mean 'Little' Ali?" I looked down, "Yeah." Zim looked back at the computer, "Maybe that was harsh, but I thought it was funny." I sighed. "Of course you did but I was hurt from it."

As we continued our conversation we got closer to the Vortian prison ship. We were able to get on it without any trouble. Once we got on, I noticed the whole hall on the ship was lined with cells. "Wow. What now? Where are we going to start?" Zim looked at me, "He's most likely in a cell separate from the others." I sighed, "Right. Lavender lets go. "Zim turned around, "You too Gir." The two SIR units followed down the hall. I looked around and all the cells had a different alien species but I never saw one single Irken, at all. "They have so many prisoners, but none of them are Irken, Purple must be the only one." Zim was annoyed by something, "I have eyes, Ali. I can see that." We turned the corner to a hall with doors to other halls along each side. Zim looked at the doors on the left and then the ones on the right. "Now what?" I sighed, "Zim, this will take hours if we just walk around aimlessly like this." Zim thought for a minute, "You're right. There must be a faster way than this." Lavender tugged at my arm, "Mistress somebody's coming this way." I looked around and noticed there was no place to hide. Zim noticed too, "Oh, great." I couldn't believe it, "We can't let them see us."

The Vortians that were coming just walked right by us. "It's like they didn't even see us." Zim was confused. I noticed something, "Zim, the bracelets Tan gave us. They're glowing." I remembered what Tan said when he gave us the bracelets "Use these when you can't afford to be seen." I smiled, as long as we had the bracelets we wouldn't be seen, the bracelets still allowed us to see each other. Lavender had her own cloaking that she also used on Gir so they couldn't be seen. We selected a hall to start with and ran down it. I accidentally ran into a Vortian and fell over. I also ended up knocking him over. I landed on my bracelet it sparked and I became visible again, "Oh no." The Vortian looked at me and Zim knocked him out before he could do any thing. Lavender deactivated the cloaking on herself and Gir and Zim's bracelet stopped glowing. He helped me up, "You should be more careful, Ali. If I wasn't around would have gotten caught and then what would you do?" I looked at him, "Jeez you sound like you're my father." Zim glared, "Just be more care-" He wasn't able to finish as a giant claw came out of nowhere and pinned him against the wall. Something hit me in the back and I fell over. I got scared when I found I couldn't move. Lavender and Gir had also gotten pinned against the wall. "Hello, Ali." I looked up at who was talking, "Lard Nar." He laughed, "So you do know who I am." I tried to get up, "I heard stories." He lifted me up, "I know you'd be coming and I thought stranding you on that planet back there would take care of you." I smirked, "We would obviously fix the engines and leave. I guess common sense is one thing you lack." Lard Nar got an angry look on his face and threw me against the wall knocking me out and he just laughed at me, "I'll make sure you don't interfere with our plan." Only one thing passed through my mind, "_Darn."_

I woke up and saw Zim standing over me, "About time you woke up." I sat up dizzy, "Yeah, how long was I out?" A familiar voice behind me answered, "Oh, about an hour." I turned around and couldn't contain my joy, "Purple!" I ran to him and we hugged each other tightly. I started to cry, "I was so scared that you might be hurt." Purple smiled at me, "They can't afford that to happen. They want the empire to surrender to them." I looked up at him and smiled back. Zim leaned against the wall. "We still have a problem, you know." We looked at him and he rolled his eyes, "Now we're all stuck in a cell and there's no way to get out of it." I looked for Gir and Lavender. I found them in the corner of the cell. They had been deactivated. Purple sighed, "Well you tried." Then he whispered to me, "Why is Zim with you?" I answered, "I needed help and he was the only one I knew I could turn to." Purple crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "Oh. So, what do you suppose we do now?" I thought for a minute, "Not sure. I didn't plan for this to happen." I then remembered the computer Dib gave me; it wasn't any bigger than a small notebook so I was able to keep it in my PAK. I took it out and opened it up. I sighed as it turned on, "I hope this works."

I called up Dib and when he came on the screen, I sighed in relief. Dib smiled, "Hey, Ali. What's up?" I half giggled, "Well, we found Purple. The only problem is we're stuck in the cell too." Dib had been drinking a soda. He put it down, "Okay, so I'll go there to help you out," I smiled, "Yeah." Dib started hitting a few keys on his computer, "I'll use your current transmission to track you down. Don't turn off the computer. I'll be there as soon as possible. I looked at him, "Do you even have a ship?" He smiled, "Of course. I have one in the garage." I sighed, "Okay. Please hurry." Then Dib left the screen and I sat back. "I hope he gets here soon." Then I started to sing,

_You've always been a tough girl_

_But you feel you're about to break._

_You're feeling stuck and out of luck_

_Watching your dreams all slip away._

_You've been working mornings in the kitchen_

_And nights at the store._

_As your life flies by you wonder why_

_And you know that_

_There's got to be something more._

_Hold on _

_But don't hold too tight_

_Let go it's going to be alright_

_Don't run away from what you're heart is saying_

_Ohh be strong_

_Face what you're afraid of_

_Come on_

_Show them what you're made of_

_I know it's hard when your hope is gone_

_But you got to keep holding on._

As I sang I curled up and held my knees against my chest and Purple sat next to me and put his arm around me. A Vortian passing by told me to keep quiet and Zim glared at him as he continued walking by. I sighed, "Please hurry Dib."

Me: This one took a while but I finally wrote it.

Dib: Maybe Dad will let me borrow a few things.

Me: Are you sure Tak's ship will work?

Dib: I've been working on it I know it will fly.

Me: Please review! .


	9. Dib To The Rescue!

Chapter 9 Dib to the Rescue

Me: This one was easy to think up

Lard Nar: Will SOMEONE make her stop singing

Me: laughs she's not going to stop

Lard Nar pouts

Me: Read and Review!

I sat there looking at Lavender and Gir. I tried to turn Lavender back on, but when it didn't work I took a look at her. I opened her head and noticed something. "They took it out.' Purple looked at me, "Took what out?" I sighed, "Her main part without it, she'll never work. They probably took Gir's too." Zim noticed I had the computer out, "Ali, why do you have that thing out?" I looked at him, "I called Dib for help." Zim wasn't happy to hear this at all, "We don't need that stinking...pig...face...human meat thing for help." I thought to myself, _There he goes._ Zim kept going, "Why would we need that spooty evolutionary blunders help when we've got the greatest military technology in the galaxy!" Purple and I looked at each other then back at Zim. Zim still didn't shut up, "We don't NEED any help. We are the IRKEN ELITE!" I cut him off before he said anything else, "Zim..." He stopped, "Eh?' I crossed my arms and stared at him, "You're an idiot." Zim laughed, "You're just jealous. Look at you teem with jealousy." Man he's annoying, "Look, we need help...well, you do at least. But for the most part we need help."

Lard Nar caught my attention while he stood outside of the cell. He just laughed, "Don't even think about escaping." I rolled my eyes, "I can think about what ever I want. If I want to think about escaping, I will. If I want to think about beating you to a bloody pulp..." Purple's jaw dropped, he never heard me talk like that to anyone before. I glared at Lard Nar and finished my sentence, "I will." Lard Nar growled and walked away and I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed staring at the floor.

Purple went to my side and looked at me, "You okay Ali?" I looked up at him and tried to fake a smile, "I'm fine. Just a little stressed out that's all." Purple sat next to me bringing us to eye level and hugged me tightly. Whenever Purple hugged me it always gave me a sense of security. I laid my head on his shoulder and Zim leaned against the wall in the back of the cell. "I hope Dib gets here soon." Purple looked at me as I lifted my head up, "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll get here soon." A Vortian walked by and muttered, "Love birds." I glared at him as he passed, then I heard a sound like someone dropping to the floor and footsteps running down the hall. "What was that?" I asked as I got up and went up to the cell bars to try and see who it was and I got a big smile when I saw who was coming.

"Dib! I'm so glad you're here!" We hugged through the bars. Dib looked at me smiling, "Hey Ali I...oh...hello Zim." Zim looked so angry his head might explode, "ALI! WHAT IS THAT SMELLY PIG DOG DOING HERE?" Dib and I spoke at the same time, "Rescuing." Zim crossed his arms, "That's STUPID!" He just pouted in the corner. Purple went to my side and looked down at Dib while Dib looked up at him. "So you're a human, huh? You're the one Zim has been having such a hard time with? Kinda puny aren't you?" Dib held a ring of keys in his hand, "Watch it space bo...space man. I've got the keys...so watch the smart mouth. I COULD just leave you here." Purple laughed, "Ali wouldn't let that happen." Zim just complained, "Stupid...human...MEAT...thing, taking glory." I rolled my eyes as Zim complained and Dib looked for the right key.

I grabbed Gir and Lavender as Dib unlocked the cell door. When the door opened, Zim took the opportunity and lunged at Dib pinning him down, "HA HA! I'VE GOT YOU NOW YOU…SAUSAGE!" Dib raised an eyebrow, "What is it with you and meat?" Purple sighed, "Knock it off, Zim." Zim looked at him, "But, he's the enemy." Purple looked down at Zim, "Tell me, do you know where the Vortians were nice enough to PARK your Voot?" Zim looked down, "um..." Purple smirked, "Thought so, until then, dib is our only hope of getting off this ship." Zim just complained some more and let Dib get back up. Dib smirked, "Wow, Zim. Even your leader thinks I'm more useful than you." Dib just laughed. Zim stood next to me and muttered under his breath, "His laugh stings like a thousand...stingy things...against my mind." I just giggled.

We ran down the hall while Dib explained that he used Tak's ship to get to us. I was just glad all this was almost over. I saw a hole in the wall of the ship and looked at Dib, "Could you have made the hole any bigger?" Dib blushed, "I couldn't find the way in." I sighed, "Ok, one more question. Will we all even fit in the Voot cruiser?" Dib thought for a minute, "It'll be a bit cramped but we should all fit." I shrugged, "Ok I guess." Turns out it was more cramped than we thought, considering Purples size. But it had to do, so we flew off. I saw a Vortian ship follow us. "Dib, you might want to speed it up." Dib turned to me, "What?" I looked at him, "There's a Vortian ship following us." Dib grabbed the controls, "Right." Then Dib looked at the computer, "Low power? Oh, come on!" I looked at him, "That's not good." The Vortian ship fired and we took the hit. We were sent spiraling to the Vortian planet. Dib tried to keep it steady, "Hold on, it's going to be rough." We crashed and I got stuck under the Voot cruiser as it flipped upside down. Purple looked under the Voot cruiser for me, "Ali, are you okay?" I lifted my head and looked at him, "I'm fine, but I'm stuck." Purple sighed, "Ok, wait a minute, we'll get you out." I coughed, "Ok." Purple was able to lift the Voot cruiser just enough for Zim and Dib to pull me out.

"My head hurts." Dib looked at me, "Looks like you bumped your head and gave yourself a cut." I looked at him, "Is it bleeding?" Dib shrugged, "Doesn't look like it." I sighed, "Ok, now what?" Zim turned to Dib, "What happened Dib?" Dib shrugged, "I don't know Zim. The ship ran out of power for some reason." We looked at Purple when he started screaming, he was grabbing his head and he looked like he was in pain. I ran to him, "Purple, are you okay?" The color in hiss eyes went dull and had absolutely no sign of feeling in them. I looked at him, "Purple?' He grabbed my arms and his grip was so tight that it hurt. "Purple, what are you doing? You're hurting, what's wrong with you?" He didn't say anything; Zim and Dib were hit in the back with something making them fall to their knees unable to move. Something wasn't right.

Me: It's getting good now.

Lard Nar: I got them now.

Me: Ok small fry.

Lard Nar: Don't call me that!

Me: Whatever, please review!


	10. What's Going On?

Chapter 10 What's Going On?

Me: Yay, chapter 10.

Lard Nar: Did they really think they'd get away that easily?

Me: Obviously.

Lard Nar: I was being sarcastic.

Me: So was I. Please read review!

I winced as Purple's grip grew tighter, "Purple please. What's wrong with you?" I heard someone say, "So, how does it feel to have your best friend turn on you, Ali?" I looked up to see Lard Nar looking pretty pleased with himself. I glared angrily at him, "What did you do?" Lard Nar smirked and held up a chip, "A little invention of mine. I can control the mind of anybody and anything." I stared at him, "So you decided to start by using one on Purple." Lard Nar walked up to me, "You're smarter than you look Ali. And seeing how well my invention is working on him, I guess it's safe to use them on everyone else." I saw that two Vortians had Zim and Dib, "Leave them out of this." Lard Nar laughed, "Oh, but I would just love to see how they would react to the chip. It's pain less really." I struggled to try and make Purple let go, but his grip just got tighter, "Leave Zim and Dib alone." Lard Nar didn't listen, I started to cry, "Please, I'll do anything."

Lard Nar looked at me, "Anything?" I looked down, "Yeah, anything. Just leave them alone." He smirked and shook his head, "You can let go of her now." Purple let go of my arms, I looked at him and back at Lard Nar as he walked over to me, "To tell the truth, Ali. There's really nothing you can do. You're of no use to me, I know for a fact that you never graduated from the academy." I glared at him, "That doesn't matter, I don't care what happens to me as long as Purple is back where he belongs." I heard Zim yell, "Ali!" I looked at Lard Nar right in the eye, "I'll take whatever you throw at me." Lard Nar looked at me, "Even if I have you fight the ones you care about most?" I was a little afraid of the answer I was gonna get when I asked, "What are you saying?" Lard Nar laughed, "Let me put it this way, I'll have you fight Zim, Dib, and Purple. If you beat them, you're all free to go. But if you lose all four of you belong to me." My eyes went wide, "That's totally unfair." Lard Nar shrugged, "We could skip the whole thing and you belong to me right away." I sighed, "I can't fight Purple, he's my best friend. He's been like an older brother to me." Lard Nar rolled his eyes, "Then I'll just have him watch as you fight Zim and Dib." I looked down, "If it's the only way, then fine." Zim and were shocked as they both yelled, "What?" Zim yelled, "Ali. Are you listening to what you're saying?" Dib tried to reason, "I can't just force my self to fight you." Lard Nar cut in, "You won't have to." Zim and Dib looked at him confused. Lard Nar held up the chip again, "A couple of these will take care of that."

We were all put in a room and Lard Nar got rid of his control over Purple. "I'll let you have one more conversation while I get two chips ready." He closed the door and left. I just sat in the corner while Dib explained to Purple what just happened, and Zim came over to me, "Ali, do you have any idea what you just did?" I sighed, "Yeah, I'll have to beat you and Dib in a fight."

Zim rolled his eyes, "We're going to be forced to fight you Ali. Don't you realize you might not be able to beat us?" I started to cry, "There's no other choice, Zim. I have to do this if we're going to get out of here." Zim sighed, "The point is, I don't want to hurt you, Ali. Neither does Dib, and fighting both of us could get you killed." I looked up at him, my eyes filled with tears, "I don't want to hurt you guys either. But what other choice do I have? I have to do this, Zim." Purple and Dib came over. Purple sat next to me and held me close, "Dib told me what happened." I sighed, "You had no control over yourself. Now I have to win a fight against Zim and Dib to get out of here." Dib looked at me and put a hand on my shoulder, "I just can't believe you would do this, Ali." He turned to Purple, "And you're gonna have to watch." Purple sighed, "Ali, I have to agree with them on this one. It was a dumb decision." Zim crossed his arms, "You've done it again, Ali. You said something that's going to get you hurt in the end." Dib looked at him, "She's done something like this before?" Zim leaned against the wall, "Back at the academy, Lex always made fun of her. Then one day she said something to him without thinking that made him mad. So, some others along with him cornered her in a hallway and you can guess what happened." I looked at him, "I remember you being a part of that group, Zim." He smirked, "Maybe I was but that was then. We need to think about right now." Dib sighed, "There's really nothing we can do." Purple looked down, "I guess you'll have to fight. I wish there was something else we could do. I don't want to see you get hurt, Ali." I cried, "Why did all this have to happen? I wish this was just a bad dream and that any second I'll wake up." Zim shook his head, "Well it's not a dream Ali. It's really happening and you made the choice that might mark the end of all of us." He got sarcastic, "Congratulations Ali. I hope you're happy with the choice you made." Dib turned to Zim, "C'mon, Zim. I know you're mad but don't take it out on her. It's not her fault, none of us knew this would happen." Zim just pouted and leaned against the wall.

Then, Lard Nar came back, "Hope you're all ready. I'm going to enjoy this." I was brought to a room and one wall was just made of glass, the room looked like a penalty chamber. I was guessing Purple would be watching on the other side of the glass wall. Zim and Dib had been brought to another room. I was scared but I didn't show it. I stood in the middle of the room saying to myself, "I'm not scared, this is me without fear. Oh man, I'm doomed." After a few minutes, Zim and Dib were brought in. Now they were under Lard Nar's control, but it was different from when Lard Nar was controlling Purple. Rather than their eyes being bank of all feeling, they were filled with anger and hatred. The way they looked at me just tore me up inside. I looked at Purple standing at the other side of the glass wall. He didn't want to see me get hurt, I didn't want to do this either. I also saw Lard Nar standing there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. I turned back to Zim and Dib as I heard Lard Nar say, "Have fun." This was it I had to fight.

Purple: She won't survive against those two.

Lard Nar: That's the plan.

Me: Ali's a tough girl.

Lard Nar: But is she tough enough?

Purple: She doesn't give up, not very easily.

Me: Next chapter will be up soon, please review..


	11. When Friends Turn On Each Other

Chapter 11 When Friends Turn on Each Other

Me: Here's chapter 11

Purple: She'll never survive

Me: I know you're worried but could you let go of my hand?

Purple: What? Oh.

Me: Read and review please.

I stood there staring at Zim and Dib. Right away Zim tackled me slamming me against a wall. I thought to myself, "I have to win, but I can't hurt my friends. There's got to be an easier way to do this." I moved out of the way when Zim threw a punch, but Dib grabbed my arms from behind; I struggled to try and break free from his grip. Zim punched me in the stomach repeatedly; I couldn't take the pain yelling every time he hit me. I could hear Purple yell, "Ali!" I looked up to see that Lard Nar was enjoying himself. I couldn't take it, "Sorry guys." I ejected the spider legs from my PAK causing Dib to let go and he fell over backwards. Zim also ejected the spider legs from his own PAK and repeatedly tried to impale me with them.

I dodged left and right. Zim managed to leave a large cut on the left side of my waist. I winced at the pain. I didn't notice Dib get back up. I just kept dodging Zim's attacks trying to think of what to do when Dib grabbed one of my spider legs causing me to fall over. I landed hard on my right arm and grabbed it as I felt a jolt of pain that felt like my arm has been sliced off. I already knew what happened, my arm was broken. For some reason my PAK failed to repair it. My spider legs were pulled back into my PAK and I immedeately rolled out of the way while Zim tried to impale me again. I got up and Dib grabbed my shouldrs and pinned me against the wall, I looked at him and even though his expression showed only anger I thought I saw a tear forming in one of his eyes. I thought to myself, "Does he actually realize what he's doing?" I was pulled out of my thoughts as Dab's leg shot up and his knee hit my chest hard. I fell to my knees wincing from the pain. Zim tried to impale me again, I moved, but not fast enough as one of his spider legs went through my shoulder and pinned me back against the wall. I yelled as the pain started to become too much. I looked at Zim and I could tell just like Zim he realized what he was doing too, as he pulled the spider leg out of my shoulder. I grabbed my shoulder as blood started to run down my arm.

I had to do something, as much as I hated it, I had to take them out. But I tried to think of a way to do it with out hurting them badly. I looked at Dib, "Sorry Dib." I ran at him at full force and tackled him into the wall. He fell unconscious. Then I turned to Zim, I had to take out at least one of his spider legs first. I dove at one spider leg grabbing it with my left arm, and managed to break off the end and Zim, losing his balance, fell over. I knew that Zim wouldn't be an easy to take out. I still held the end of the spider leg in my hand; I hated to do it but swung it at Zim as he lunged at me. I hit him in the back of the head, he fell unconscious.

Lard Nar's jaw just dropped, I tossed the spider leg to the side and turned to him, "I win." I muttered before finally collapsing myself. I woke up and Purple was holding me close to him. I had bandages around my waist and shoulder and my right arm was in a sling. Every breath I took made my chest hurt. My stomach also hurt from all the punches I took from Zim. I felt so weak and I quietly muttered, "Purple?" Purple looked at me, "Ali. You're awake. I was so worried about you." He hugged me tightly. I looked around noticing we were the only ones in the room, "Where are Dib and Zim?" I asked worried. Purple sighed, "They're fine. The chips are getting removed." I tried to speak again, but Purple stopped me. "Don't worry about anything else, Ali. You won the fight and now we can leave." I sighed and closed my eyes as I laid my head back down on Purple's chest. I looked up again when I heard the door open.

Zim and Dib came in and kept asking me questions in a panic, "Are you okay, Ali?" "We realized what we were doing but we had no control." They kept apologizing endlessly. I cut them off, "I'm fine. I'm glad that you guys are okay. I didn't want to do what I did but I had no choice." Zim had bandages around his head as well as Dib. Dib smiled, "Well, I think my back is a bit bruised up but other than that, I'm fine. You hit Zim in the head pretty hard though, he was bleeding." I looked at Zim and he sighed, "I'll live." Lard Nar walked in with his arms crossed. We all looked at him. He looked at me, "Well, you won." I stared at him, "A deal's a deal. You have to let us go." Lard Nar leaned against a wall, "I know that, now get out of here." We all run out the door but I stopped looking back at Lard Nar, he just stood there leaning against the wall with his arms crossed looking down at the floor. I sighed and heard Purple call out, "Ali lets go." I called back to him, "One minute." I ran up to Lard Nar and held out the bracelet Tan had given me. He looked at it and then at me curiously. I smiled, "Take it. I don't need it any more." Lard Nar took it but continued to look at me. Before I left I said, "I hope someday we can all be friends." And, I ran out the door and left with Purple, Zim, and Dib.

Me: That was quite a fight.

Lard Nar: What did she give me this for?

Me: Like she said, she hopes you can be friends someday.

Lard Nar: Whatever.

Me: Please review! .


	12. Goodbye, I'll See You Again

Chapter 12 Goodbye, I'll see you again.

Me: Alright, new chapter.  
Purple: Finaly we can leave.  
Me: The story's amost done.  
Purple: I kinda guessed that.  
Me: Read and review!

We found Zim's voot cruiser and left. I sighed, "Glad that's over." Zim looked at me, "You almost got yourself killed, and this headache is going to kill me." I giggled, "Sorry Zim. I did the first think that came to mind." Zim sighed and turned back to the controls. Dib looked at me, "So what are you going to do when you get back to your own planet?"Purple cut in, "I think we should still have that planned birthday party." I smiled, "Even though my birthday was two days ago. What about you, Dib?" He shrugged, "The ususal." I laughed, "You'll keep trying to expose Zim, huh?" He laughed too, "Of course. I won't have anything else to do." We laughed and talked for a while, when Zim said, "Looks like I'm gonna have to fix Gir."

I looked at Zim, "Do you think you could fix Lavender too?" Zim shrugged, "Yeah sure whatever." When we arrived on Earth, Zim fixed Gir first. Gir watched as Zim started to fix Lavender, "What happened?" I looked at him, "It's a long story, Gir." He just watching and Zim said, "This might take a while, Lavender's a lot more complicated. Her main part wasn't the same as Gir's." Purple looked at Zim, "Lavender is one of the newest SIR models." Dib scratched his head, "How can she be a new model? She looks just like Gir." Purple looked at him, "I designed the new models." Dib sighed, "Oh." I watched as Zim worked on Lavender, "You will be able to fix her, right?" Zim turned to me, "It will take a while." I Sighed, "Ok."

We left Zim's lab to let him work on Lavender. I sat on th couch and out the window humming the tune to You'll Be In My Heart. Dib sat on the other side of the couch, "That was kinda fun. Even though I might have to explain where I was all day when I get home." I turned to him and smiled, "I'm just glad it's over." Zim came up after a few minutes and Lavender ran over to me, "Thank you so much, Zim." Zim smiled, "It was nothing." Purple looked at me, "Ali, we should really get going." I sighed, "Okay." Dib smiled, "I really wish you could stay." I smiled back, "I'll be sure to come and visit." Gir and Lavender hugged each other, Lavender sighed, "I'll miss you, Gir." Gir's head opened up and he pulled out a rubber piggy and handed it to Lavender, "You can have piggy." Lavenders eyes filled with tears, "Thank you so much, Gir." Minimoose came in, looked at me and squeeked happily.

Zim looked at him, "Actually, Minimoose, she's leaving." Minimoose then squeeked sadly, I giggled, "Don't worry Minimoose. I'll come back and visit." Minimoose rushed over to me and I hugged, "I'll miss you too." I walked over to Zim and Dib, "Thanks guys. For everything." Dib smiled, "No problem, and you can keep the computer I gave you. Make sure you use it to call every one and a while, okay?" I smiled, "Okay." Then I turned to Zim, "Well, goddbye, Zim." Zim looked at me, "Yeah, bye, Ali. It's been great." Purple and I took the elevator up to where my voot cruiser was and we got in. We were just about about to take off when Zim came up, "Wait a second." I opened to cockpit, "What is it, Zim?" He handed me a small computer chip, "I want to hear from you too. Put it in the computer Dib gave you and you'll be able to contact me too." I took it, "Thanks Zim." The cockpit closed, "Bye, Zim" And we took off."

I put my voot cruiser on auto pilot and leaned back. I couldn't steer witha broken arm. Purple sighed, "You did pretty good back there, Ali." I looked at him, "I know." He smiled, "You nearly got yourself killed, but you pulled it off." I shrugged, "I guess I was just lucky." Purple shook his head, "I don't think luck has anything to do with it. You have what it takes to become a great invader." I sighed, "I'm not looking to become an invader. I'm just glad to have you back." Purple just smiled, "Whether you want to be an invader or not, you should know you have what it takes." I smiled, "Thanks."

I fell asleep, and woke up when we finally landed. Everyone was glad to see Purple back safe and sound. After straightening a few things out, Purple and I went to his room. He fell back on his bed, "It feels so good to be back." I looked at him, "I'll bet." He sat up when the door opened. I turned around and saw Red. He smiled, "Glad you're back." Purple smiled back, "Glad to be back." Red looked at me, "Everyone told me you were the one who brought him back." I smiled, "That's right." Red Sighed, "Well that would eplain your arm." I giggled, "I just wanted to get Purple back." Red noticed Lavender sitting in the corner of the room, playing with the rubber piggy Gir gave her. "So you're the one who took the SIR unit." I looked at him, "Do I have to give her back?" Red sighed, "That would be the right thing to do." I looked at Lavender and heard Purple say, "Let her keep it." I turned to him, "Really?" Purple smiled, "Of course, I don't see why not. She already developed her own personality, has a friendship with another SIR unit, and you're acknowledged as her master." I smiled, and Red lokked at him, "You're kidding, right? I know Ali is your best friend and all, but you know she isn't allowed to keep a SIR unit that she stole." Purple looked at him, "She's already named the SIR unit." It was getting late and Red sighed, "Fine. I want to hear everything that happened tomorrow."

After Red left I looked at Purple, "It's pretty late, I should head home." Purple smiled, "You don't have to go home, you can stay the nigh if you like." I looked outside and saw stars twinkling brightly, "Are you sure?" Purple looked at the time, "I don't see why not. Besides it is pretty late." I smiled, "Okay."

Me: Ther you go.  
Red: Ali should still return the SIR unit.  
Me: It's name is Lavender.  
Red: Can we disscuss this in the morning?  
Me: Fine. Reviwe please!. 


	13. Ali's Entry

Chapter 13 Ali's Entry

Me: I wasn't sure what to do so I made this chapter a diary entry. Sorry, no guest appearance at the beginning of this chapter.

Dear Diary,

It was fun at times while I was on my mission to save Purple. You know, at first I wasn't sure I could depend on Zim. I probably would have never made it to Purple if Zim and I never came to an understanding. I probably wouldn't even be writing right now if Dib hadn't helped. Because of all this, I have new friends. Zim, he's the stubborn one on my list of friends. Dib, the big-headed human boy who's help I needed most. Tan and Shana, I don't know if I'll see them again, but they are also on my list of friends. Gir, Zim's SIR, a little crazy, but fun to be around. Lavender likes him. I only saw Minimoose twice, but he's the cutest thing I've ever seen. I only hope to add to this list of friends.

One thing I hope for is someday, maybe, we could just forget about our differences and be friends with our enemies. I don't know if it will happen, but you have to agree it would the universe a happier place. That's why I gave Lard Nar the bracelet. I'm not sure he understood, or if he even kept the bracelet. I just hope we can all be friends someday. Friends are forever right?

Not neccasarily, there are some friendships that don't last. I just hope to never ever lose the friends I have now. I never thought that I would become friends with the biggest(not in size) bullies from the academy. I think I will forgive him for the trashcan incedent. Heehee, Zim turned out to be a good friend. I'll never forget this adventure. I sent Zim and Dib video lockets so they don't forget me. Zim's is green, and Dib's is blue. They can't use theirs to contact me like I use mine to contact Purple. But they have the memories.

It doesn't matter what happened. Nothing would have stopped me from gettting Purple back. Now things are back to the waythey were. Purple and I will always be together. Friendship is the strongest bond after all!

Me: It's not a long chapter but it's only a diary entry.  
Minimoose: Squeek!  
Me: Yes Minimoose the story is over.  
Minimoose: Squeek!  
Me: Yeah, it was fun.  
Minimoose: Squeek!  
Me: Hope everyone liked the story, see you all later! 


	14. A song to end it

Chapter 14

Me: Okay I know I said that chapter 13 was the last chapter but I just thought I'd end this fic with the song You'll Be In My Heart.

Come stop your crying

It will be alright

Just take my hand

Hold it tight, now

I will protect you from, all around you

I will be here don't you cry

For one so small

You seem so strong, now

My arms will hold you

Keep you safe and warm,

This bond between us

Can't be broken

So im gonna be here dont you cry

'Cause

You'll be in my heart,

You'll be in my heart,

From this day on,

Now and forever more,

(for more.. na na na na..

ha ha.. come on.. yea)

Why cant they understand the way we feel,

They just don't trust what they cant explain,

I know we're different,

But deep inside us,

We're not that different at all

You'll be in my heart,

You'll be in my heart,

From this day on,

Now and forever more,

(for more.. na na na na..

ha ha.. come on.. yea)

(You'll) You'll be in my heart,

See you'll be in my heart,

(From this day) From this day on,

(Ohh) Now and forever more (forever more)

From this day on forever more, you'll be

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be, you'll be right here in my heart(Always)

Always (Always, Always, Always)

Dont listen to them

'Cause what do they know?

We need each other

To have, to hold

They'll see in time

I know

We'll show them together

(YOU'LL BEEEEE)

You'll be (IN MY HEART) in my heart

(I'll always be there)

You'll be in my heart

(You know that)

From this day on

Now and forever more

(You'll)

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

(No matter, no matter what they say oooh)

You'll be right here in my heart (No matter oh no matter)

(always)

Always (Always, always)

Just look over your shoulder

(Euh listen, no matter what they say no no.. look over your shoulder yeah)

Just look over your shoulder

(I'll be right here, I gotcha)

(I'll always be there)

Just look over your shoulder

(I'll be right there)

I'll always be there

(Now that i gotch ya)

Just look over your shoulder (No no no no no no)

(No matter what, no matter what, no)

Just look over your shoulder

(No matter what they say no no hey yey yey hey HA)

Just look over your shoulder

Me: Bye! 


End file.
